Advent: A Prequel to Chrono Trigger
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: Inspiered by Lucca's comments that the Gates were created by a being other that Lavos


_Advent: A Prequel to Chrono Trigger_  
Disclaimer: Nnnooottt mmmiiinnneee!!!  
Author's Note: An oneicromancer is someone who sees the future in dreams. Fic inspired by Lucca's comments that the time gates were not created by Lavos but by some other being instead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With a wave of his hand, the tall mean dispelled the image of the red-headed boy, the blonde princess and the violet-eyed inventor, leaving the scrying pool a still mirror once again. "Father!"  
The black haired man straightened up and gazed into the face of his fourteen year old daughter, showing no irritation at the fact that he had been interrupted. "Yes, Schala?"  
"Janus is calling for you again. He won't calm down."  
"Hmmm." Following her out of the room, bare except for the scrying pool, he braced to be hit by his four year old son. "Papa!"  
He easily lifted the violet-boy and gave him a soft hug. "Hello Janus. Schala told me you were crying again. What's wrong?"  
Janus rubbed tears away from his magenta eyes, just a few shades lighter than his own. "Uh-huh. I had a nightmare."  
"Hmmm. What about?"  
"The Black Wind was whispering again. It said you were leaving. And mama was . . ."  
"Well, I'm right here, see? And mama's fine too. So shall I tuck you in again?" Janus nodded, then yawned. Seeing his father safe appearently had given him a sense of safety. The black robed man carried Janus back to the room. After tucking Janus into bed he softly sang him to sleep again. "The two of you get along so well together."   
The pale skinned man turned to his wife. "The same way you and Schala do, Zeal." She walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his waist. "I couldn't have done it without you, Legatto. Your gift of prophecy is amazing."  
"I guess it makes up for my lack of any other talent."  
"Janus takes after you. He hears the Black Wind too."  
"At least you have your heir in Schala. Janus will probably serve his sister the way I serve you."  
"Dalton's asked for her hand in marriage."  
"Don't. Dalton is going to betray you if you do." She snuggled her head into his neck. "You're always right. OK, Schala can choose her own husband when she wants to marry." She sighed. "What would I do without you?"  
Unnoticed by her, her husbands eyes flashed bright glowing red in the dim light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's too bad that Janus has the flu, he could have come with us."  
"I'm not so sure he would have understood the value of visiting the Earthbound at his age, Schala."  
"Still, he needs to get out more." Schala wrapped one of the blankets she had brought around a small child.  
"Maybe you should bring him with you when you are both older." Legatto, stood up brushing the dirt off his black robes. "I need a break. If I take a walk can you handle yourself here?"  
"I'll be fine. Come back soon Father."  
Legatto walked away from the Earthbound settlement for about fifteen minutes until he reached a cliff overlooking the ocean. After checking to make sure that no one had followed him, he levitated a small boulder and pulled a rucksack out of the hollow underneath it. He walked to the edge of the cliff. "You're leaving us?"  
He whirled around. "What are you doing here?"  
Schala sighed. "I followed you. I used that little teleportation trick you taught me to hide from you." She stepped closer. "Why are you leaving?"  
"How did you know I was leaving?"  
"Janus is always right. Even you said so. When he said you were leaving last night . . . I knew." She stepped closer. "You're the only thing that's keeping Zeal alive right now. Why are you going?"  
"Only thing keeping . . . How did you know that?"  
"I've watched you. Every time Mother casts a spell, you're standing just out of almost everyone's sight, doing the gestures with her. You're not copying, you're doing them before she does, and the timing is just a bit off. I just don't know why you're covering for Mother though? You let everyone think that you're a simple oneicromancer, but you're really the power behind the throne. Even Mother doesn't know anything about you. And it's not just Mother, I know that Melchior often consults with you on his different projects."  
He sighed. "You're my daughter all right. As much as you do deserve to get an explanation for my actions, I can't give you one right now." He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "All I can tell you is that I'm working to destroy a great evil." She hugged him fiercely. "I'll miss you." she said.  
"Don't tell anyone, not even Janus what happened." With that, he turned around and jumped of the cliff, gracefully flying over the icy waters. Schala watched him until he was a mere speck on the horizon, then returned to the Earthbound village, to give news of her father's death.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just at the fringe of time and space, on the edge of the solar system, a being watched the destruction of Lavos. It smiled, gazing at the red-headed swordsman and two violet haired mages, one fire, one shadow. "Well Grandfather," it whispered in the depths of space. "Did you like the game we played? You were'nt as good a player as I thought, but you were amusing." The being thought back on it's history. His father, bonde, blue-eyed, charming and handsome had appeared out of nowhere in an Earthbound village, and his great skill in magic attracted the attention of another sympathetic magic-user. Both had later died in a fire, just after the kingdom of Zeal had risen. But not before his father had revealed the secret of his lineage to him. A secret that had driven him to ruthlessly arrange the means for Lavos's destruction.  
After all, not all Lavos spawn resemble monsters.  
No matter what they are inside.  
With a final wave of it's hand, shutting the portals that allowed others to walk through time the way he did. Then Legatto, creator of the Masamune, Prince Consort of Queen Zeal, father to Schala and Janus, who later became Magus, and finally grandson of the invader Lavos, left speeding through space, silent laughter trailing behind like the remnants of a nightmare. 


End file.
